Este muro que nos separa (Ce mur qui nous sépare)
by Lady-Couffaine
Summary: Historia corta basada en la canción de Lenni-Kim y Lou del mismo título. Después de combatir a mange-amour, nuestros protagonistas se reencuentran en la fiesta de los Bourgeois. ¿Qué pasa cuando Marinette y Adrien bailan al ritmo de esta preciosa balada?


**Notas de Autora:**

Se me ocurrió escribir esto para el final de la temporada 3 de la serie, ya sé qué aún no se terminó pero quería escribirlo antes de que pasase a la televisión el último capítulo. Está ubicado en el gran hotel de París durante la fiesta que los señores Bourgeois habían preparado por su aniversario. Y ya han derrotado a _mange-amour_ y este es mi continuación, después de haber visto vídeos y leído spoilers de la serie. Bueno, allá vamos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**ESTE MURO QUE NOS SEPARA  
(******CE MUR QUI NOUS SÉPARE)****

Después que nuestros héroes habían vencido a _mange-amour_ todo volvió a la normalidad.

\- Aaah Marinette Adrien se va a volver loco cuando te vea -le decía su amiga Alya toda emocionada al ver a su mejor amiga con su hermoso vestido rosa de fiesta.  
\- No sé Alya, al final he venido pero no me siento bien, no sé, siento como si algo fuese a pasar -le contestó mirándose las manos mientras se las retorcía, nerviosa.  
\- ¿Qué más podría pasar Marinette? Ladybug y Chat Noir han vencido y capturado el akuma. Sólo respira hondo y entremos, pasaremos una noche preciosa, ya lo verás -le infundió energía acariciándole las manos para que decidiese entrar.

La puerta se abrió delante de ellas. La peliazul no recordaba tanta decoración, comida, luz, todo tan…Bourgeois. Aunque había estado antes allí como Ladybug no había tenido tiempo de fijarse en el lugar de la fiesta.

El salón era enorme, donde cabrían cientos de personas y aún habría sitio para otros tantos, aunque la decoración era ostentosa no era para nada horrible. Estaba segura que todo había sido obra de la madre de Chloé, esa mujer era magnífica con todo lo que hacía.

En un momento se fijó en su amiga que miraba con atención hacia un punto concreto. Sonrió.

\- Ve Alya -le dijo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con lo que la morena miraba con atención.  
\- ¿Estás segura Marinette? No quiero dejarte sola. ¿Porqué no vienes conmigo? Estaremos los tres juntos.  
\- No, de verdad, si eso nos vemos después. Estoy segura que te mueres por bailar con él.  
\- Si te dijese que no mentiría, amiga. Gracias.

Marinette veía cómo su mejor amiga se acercaba junto a Nino. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro, ella tan guapa y él tan apuesto. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin su gorra roja y sin sus cascos, aunque no iba con un traje completo, sus vaqueros y su elegante camisa y corbata del mismo color que el vestido de su novia lo hacían ver totalmente distinto en su día a día. Y Alya con su vestido azul largo ajustado a su cuerpo, con el cabello liso era como una diosa.

Sonrió, contenta por sus amigos, pero no tardó un instante en sentirse fuera de lugar.

\- Y estos tacones…tengo la impresión que me caeré de un momento a otro -susurró para sí misma, mientras intentaba caminar sin perder el equilibrio.

Se acercó a una mesa con el buffet de postres. Necesitaba centrarse en otra cosa que no fuese en sus zapatos ni en su vestido.

Miró a su alrededor, y reparó en el alcalde y su mujer, junto a su hija Chloé, como siempre, pavoneándose con su, probablemente, nuevo vestido rojo comprado para la ocasión y que caminaba segura encima de unos tacones que eran más grandes que los de la peliazul.

\- ¿Cómo lo hará? -pensó para sí misma.

Sacudió su cabeza sin darle mayor importancia y siguió observando.

De pronto avistó a Juleka y Rose que entraban del brazo de Luka. Y como si de un imán se tratase, sus ojos se cruzaron los del chico quien le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, que hizo que Marinette se sonrojase. Pero pronto se percató que sus demás amigos y compañeros de clase llegaban todos apuestos, vestidos para la ocasión, incluso Kim…nunca se imaginó verlo de esta guisa. Y les sonrió a cada uno de ellos, levantando la mano saludándoles.

\- Con el permiso de todos -escuchó Marinette la voz del alcalde. - Muchas gracias a todos por asistir a esta fiesta por nuestro aniversario. Mi esposa y yo esperamos que se diviertan y se sientan a gusto. Mi amor… -le ofreció su mano a su mujer cuando dos jóvenes entraban al gran salón y una canción sonaba.

¡Eran Lenni-Kim y Lou! Todos los jóvenes los conocían y estaban encantados. Seguramente fuese programado por Chloé. Todo tenía que ser grandioso y más precisamente ese día.

Todos empezaron a bailar y Marinette se sentía tranquila, mirando a sus conocidos divirtiéndose hasta que la letra llegó a sus oídos.

_**Elle est debout juste derrière moi  
Elle me sourit, détourne les yeux  
Je crois comprendre son drôle de jeu  
**__(__Está parada justo detrás de mí  
__Me sonríe y desvía la mirada  
__Creo que entiendo su curioso juego__)_

Hacía un buen rato que unos misteriosos ojos verdes la miraban con detenimiento. Nunca la había visto así, estaba preciosa. Sintió algo que nunca había sentido en su vida. Marinette, su amiga, la que estaba para todos en los momentos más difíciles, incluso para él. Allí estaba con un vestido rosa, perfecto para ella, como si fuese confeccionado sólo para su cuerpo. Sus cabellos azules sueltos, ligeramente recogidos. Se acercó lentamente a ella.

_**Quand je le vois, je ne suis plus moi  
Je deviens rouge et parle tout bas  
Le souffle court, j'ai le cœur qui bat  
**__(__Cuando lo veo, ya no soy yo misma  
__Me sonrojo y hablo suavemente  
__Sin aliento, mi corazón late__)_

\- Buenas noches.

Su voz. Esa voz con la que soñaba desde ese día a la salida del colegio bajo la lluvia. De pronto sintió como su cuerpo temblaba sin poder mover una pestaña. ¿Dónde estaba su amiga cuando más la necesitaba? La buscó con la mirada, pero hacía ya un buen rato la había perdido de vista con toda la gente que había llegado a la fiesta.

\- Estás preciosa Marinette.

Al fin lo tenía ahí, frente a ella, sin saber qué decir, cómo no, como siempre en ese tipo de situaciones, pero ahora era peor. Lo amaba desde hace tanto tiempo que se le hacía irreal este momento. Verlo allí vestido con un traje perfectamente fabricado para él, camisa blanca, chaleco y pantalón negro que se ajustaban a cada centímetro de su masculino cuerpo.

\- ¡Ah…H…Ho…Hola Adrien! Nasbue…Bunase…Bu…Buenas noches. Gracias. Tú también estás precioso -soltó sin percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo.  
\- Jajaja gracias por el cumplido. Para ti -su voz melodiosa acompañada por un gentil gesto. - Una rosa que hará juego con las flores de tu vestido.

_**M'éloigner  
C'est la seule chose à faire  
J'ai le cœur à l'envers  
Je sens comme un pouvoir  
Qui me tire au-delà  
Du mur qui nous sépare  
**__(¡Aléjate!  
__Es lo único que hay que hacer  
Mi corazón está de cabeza  
Siento un poder  
__Que me atrae más allá  
__Del muro que nos separa)_

Delicadamente aceptó la rosa pero no sabía donde ponerla.

\- Espera… -se dio cuenta Adrien. Y con toda la ternura del mundo para que no hacerle daño con las espinas se la colocó entre sus largos cabellos. - Preciosa -repitió haciendo sonrojar a su amiga. - ¿Bailas? -extendió su mano para que ella se aferrase a él en ese momento mágico.

_**Mais pourquoi  
**__**Je n'ose rien lui dire  
Je le veux que pour moi  
Sa lumière, son sourire  
Traversant pour un soir  
**__**Ce mur qui nous sépare  
**__(¿Pero porqué  
__No me atrevo a hablarle?  
Lo quiero solo para mí  
__Su luz, su sonrisa  
__Cruzando por una noche  
__Este muro que nos separa)_

Marinette estaba como flotando en una nube. ¿Cuándo había llegado Adrien? ¿Cómo fue que pudo coger su mano como si nada? Lo miró mientras bailaban al compás de la música y sus ojos se encontraron. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero también tenía miedo, miedo a que la rechazase. Después del día en que fueron con Alya y Nino al museo de cera no pudo comportarse como siempre con él, sintió cómo algo se había roto dentro de ella, como si ya no pudiese albergar más ese amor que sentía en su corazón.

_**Mais pourtant  
Lorsque je pense à elle  
Je me sens infidèle  
Je veux fuir dans la nuit  
Pour voir ma coccinelle  
J'ai le cœur en duel  
**__(__Y aún así  
__Cuando pienso en ella  
__Me siento infiel  
__Quiero huir por una noche  
__Ver a mi Ladybug  
M__i corazón está en duelo__)_

Cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos verdes, un sentimiento desconocido surgió en el joven Agreste. Realmente no era tan desconocido, ya había tenido esos sentimientos por alguien más, por su Lady, pero ¿por su amiga Marinette? ¿Desde cuándo? Se preguntaba extrañado. Es verdad que era una buena persona, guapísima y era muy importante para él pero…¿al punto de llegar a sentir algo más que una simple amistad?

Sacudió su cabeza rubia intentando sacar esas locas ideas de su cabeza. Él sólo amaba a su Lady, no a su amiga.

\- ¿Sabes? -se aventuró a decir después de un incómodo silencio. - Me hace feliz que podamos bailar y hablar como antes.  
\- ¿Cómo antes? -le preguntó Marinette sin entender.  
\- Sí, desde el día que fuimos al museo de cera siento que estás muy distante conmigo.  
\- ¿Eh? N…No…No es nada, son tus pensamientos, sólo eso.

Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que acordarse él de ese día también?

_**Toi et moi  
Si nous pouvions nous voir  
Au-delà du miroir  
Bas les masques pour un soir  
Brisons de part en part  
Ce mur qui nous sépare  
**__(__Tú y yo  
__Si pudiéramos vernos  
__Más allá del espejo  
__Sin máscaras por una noche  
Destruir de extremo a extremo  
Este muro que nos separa__)_

\- Te queda muy bien ese traje Adrien -soltó de pronto la peliazul para cambiar de tema.  
\- Sí, lo sé, ya me dijiste que estaba precioso.  
\- ¿En serio dije eso? Qué vergüenza.  
\- Jajaja Marinette. Por cierto, nunca he visto un vestido como el tuyo, es hermoso -elogió al tiempo que le daba una vuelta al ritmo de la música.  
\- ¿Sí? ¿Tú crees? Gracias. Lo he hecho yo -se sonrojó suavemente.  
\- Wow, ¿en serio? No sé porqué no lo he pensado antes. Tienes unas manos de oro Mari.

Mari. Sonaba tan bien cuando él la llamaba así.

De pronto sintió un calor que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Y bajó su mirada para que no la viese toda roja.

Pero no tuvo suerte porque su acompañante tocó suavemente su barbilla para que levantase su cabeza y volver a mirarla directamente.

_**Je ne comprends pas ce que je veux  
Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux  
D'où vient ce sentiment mystérieux  
**__(__No entiendo lo que quiero  
__No puedo enamorarme  
__De dónde viene este sentimiento misterioso__)_

Sin quererlo sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre el corsé de su vestido. Desde lejos no podía ver perfectamente los pequeños detalles y lo que descubrió lo dejó con una sensación desconocida recorriendo por sus venas.

No. La palabra preciosa quedaba corta para describir a su amiga. Cualquier chico de su edad quedaría prendado en cuanto posase sus ojos en ella. Y solamente la simple idea lo atormentaba por dentro. ¿Celos? No. Ella era sólo su amiga.

\- ¿Adrien? -lo llamaba dulcemente.

No la escuchó. Seguía el completo escrutinio sobre su cuerpo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de visualizar el cuerpo femenino? La tela se pegaba a sus curvas dejando entrever en su escote algo que nunca había podido ver en su amiga. ¿Nunca había podido ver o nunca le había llamado la atención? ¿Pero…por qué ahora?

_**Un jour viendra, tu découvriras  
Le bonheur d'être à deux, toi et moi  
Lorsqu'on se serrera dans nos bras  
**__(__Un día descubrirás  
__La felicidad de estar juntos  
__Cuando nos abracemos)_

\- No entiendo.  
\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó la joven sin entender. - ¿Adrien? -volvió a hablarle cuando éste no le respondió.  
\- Yo…Mari…

Sin decir una sola palabra más la abrazó como nunca lo había hecho. Un abrazo más íntimo, más maduro. Necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos, sentirla cuerpo a cuerpo.

_**Mais pourquoi si mon cœur est ailleurs  
Je sens dans mon âme une chaleur  
Un frisson qui me porte bonheur  
**__(__Pero porqué si mi corazón está lejos  
__Siento una calidez en mi alma  
__Una emoción que me trae felicidad)_

No sabía cómo reaccionar después de esto. Nunca se imaginó en sus más locos sueños tenerlo tan cerca, tan pegado a ella como ahora.

¿Qué hacer? Tenía ganas de llorar…de felicidad, decirle que lo amaba desde ese primer día de clase. No. Todo era muy precipitado, no era el momento. Algo le decía que no era buena idea.

¿Entonces…? Pensó en lo que le diría Alya, y con la mirada la buscó por todo el salón y de pronto la vio, sonriendo mirándola, le guiñó un ojo como si le estuviese diciendo: "Disfruta amiga".

Y eso hizo. Lo abrazó con sus delgados brazos por detrás de su cintura y cerrando sus ojos recostó su cabeza en su pecho sintiendo su calor, su fragancia, escuchando los fuertes latidos de su corazón, acompasados a los suyos.

_**Pourtant je le ressens  
Ce tourbillon de sentiments  
Qui nous emporte au firmament  
Dans le soleil et dans le vent  
Comme une chance unique  
Un tournoiement magique  
**__(__Y aún así lo siento,  
__Este torbellino de emociones  
__Que nos lleva al firmamento  
__Entre el sol y en el viento  
__Como una oportunidad única  
__Un viaje mágico)_

¿Qué les pasaba?

Adrien era la primera vez que sentía esa necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos, a ella, a Marinette, a su amiga, a su princesa. El por qué aún no lo conocía pero sabía que algo había cambiado esa noche. No, esa noche no, estaba seguro que había cambiado desde hacía mucho tiempo antes, pero no podía recordar cuándo, en qué momento ocurrió.

_**C'est fort quand je le vois  
Je veux crier sur tous les toits  
Notre amour qui nous tend les bras  
Mais je sais que je ne dois pas  
Ce n'est pas le moment  
Il faut être patient  
Être patient  
**__(__Es fuerte cuando lo veo  
__Quiero gritarlo desde los tejados  
__Nuestro amor que nos tiende los brazos  
__Pero sé que no debo  
Aún__ no es el momento  
Tenemos que ser pacientes  
Sé paciente)  
_

Marinette se moría por tenerlo así por el resto de su vida. No entendía porqué todo esto tan de repente, pero no quería que se terminase, que durase eternamente, pero sabía que el tiempo no iba a pararse, aunque fuese lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Cuando abrió sus ojos vio lo que menos desearía ver en ese momento…

\- Kagami -murmuró quedamente pero que Adrien pudo escuchar claramente.

Como si de un resorte se tratase el rubio levantó su cabeza y la miró.

\- Lo siento.  
\- Ya -le respondió en un tono frío.  
\- Marinette.

Ella se paró de repente, estaba claro que había malinterpretado las palabras de Adrien.

_**Je sais qu'un jour on s'envolera  
Car mon amour, un jour tu verras  
Qu'auprès de moi tu deviendras toi**__  
__(__Sé que un día volaremos lejos  
__Porque, mi amor, un día verás  
__Que a mi lado podrás ser tú mismo__)_

La joven se despegó de su acompañante y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de él, sin siquiera voltear su mirada.

\- Marinette. Espera -la llamaba en vano.

Lo sabía y siempre lo supo, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que quería olvidarlo, a pesar de que él estaba enamorado de otra, ella seguía enamorada de él y le dolía. Le dolía no poder afrontar ese amor, le dolía no poder decirle todas y cada una de las letras de un "TE AMO". Pero también se sentía fuerte, sabía que tarde o temprano podría aventurarse y decírselo por fin, tenía que hacerlo, pero no hoy, no por el momento.

_**Je ne comprends pas ce que je veux  
Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux  
D'où vient ce sentiment mystérieux  
**__(__No entiendo lo que quiero  
__No puedo enamorarme  
__De dónde viene este sentimiento misterioso__)_

Por mucho que la siguió, el salón estaba repleto de gente y la perdió de vista más pronto de lo que se esperaba pero algo llamó su atención. La rosa roja que antes reposaba sobre su cabello se encontraba ahora a sus pies. La recogió tan dulcemente como se la había colocado a la peliazul.

Observaba la rosa como si fuese lo último que le quedaba de ella. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto por lo que empezaba a sentir por su amiga, pero no era el momento. Y cuando llegase él lo sabría y se lo haría saber.

_**Nous serons réunis dans la nuit  
Comme dans le jour où tout ce qui brille  
Sera notre amour à l'infini **__  
__(__Nos reuniremos en la noche  
__Y en el día, todo lo que brille  
__Será nuestro amor infinito)_

\- Marinette -escuchó una dulce voz y una mano que le tocaba suavemente su hombro cuando intentaba salir del hotel.  
\- Luka. Buenas noches.  
\- Buenas noches Marinette. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
\- Yo…sí claro, claro que sí -decía mostrando una sonrisa a su amigo.  
\- No lo creo -le respondió mientras dirigía la mirada en la misma dirección que su amiga.

Ambos se fijaron como Kagami se reunía con Adrien.

_**Malgré ce grand mur qui nous sépare  
L'amour traverse de part en part  
Nous sommes ensemble une force rare  
**__(__A pesar de este gran muro que nos separa  
__El amor lo atraviesa  
__Juntos somos una fuerza extraña__)_

\- ¿Aún no has podido decirle?  
\- ¿Decirle? ¿Decirle lo qué? -preguntó miedosa de que su amigo supiese lo que en realidad le pasaba.  
\- Marinette, puedes confiarme todo, lo sabes…como yo sé que amas a Adrien.  
\- Gracias Luka, pero no, no es el momento ¿sabes? Pero pronto lo haré.  
\- Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, ya verás -le sonreía dulcemente.  
\- Muchísimas gracias Luka -respondió con un beso en su mejilla. - Eres un gran amigo.

Luka le acarició cariñosamente el cabello y de entre él sacó un pétalo rojo. Se lo extendió a su acompañante y ella dulcemente lo guardó en su puño para no perderlo.

_**Pour toi je patienterai tout une vie  
Car oui je t'aime, à la folie  
Je t'aimerai à l'infini  
**__(__Por ti esperaré toda una vida  
__Porque te amo con locura  
__Te amaré hasta el infinito)_

Desde afuera seguía escuchando la dulce melodía y se dijo a sí misma que era una canción preciosa, con mucho sentimiento y que le recordaba tanto a ella misma.

\- Te amaré… -susurró antes de irse a su casa.

...

\- …hasta el infinito.  
\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó sin comprender.  
\- Tenías razón Kagami, creo que es hora de cambiar de objetivo -miró la rosa roja antes de perder su mirada por donde había salido su princesa.

***. . .F I N. . .***

**Notas de Autora:**  
Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir pertenece a Thomas Astruc.  
"Ce mur qui nous sépare" interpretada por Lenni-Kim y Lou.

Sé que en España Adrien es Cat Noir, pero estoy más familiarizada con la versión francesa por eso uso Chat Noir.

Cuando escuché por primera vez esta canción me dije que tenía que escribir una historia con nuestros personajes favoritos.

Hace mucho que no escribo historias así que estoy un poco "atascada" si se puede decir así jaja con mi manera de escribir, aparte que como llevo viviendo hace más de cinco años en Francia, el español lo hablo menos que el francés y hay muchas palabras/ideas/expresiones que no me salen, que hasta diccionario tengo que usar jaja.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, tengo algunas ideas más para MLB, espero que un día pueda escribirlas y publicarlas aquí.

Hasta pronto ;)


End file.
